disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette and the Rosepetal Dragon
'Owlette and the Rosepetal Dragon '''is the 48th episode of Season 41. Summary Owlette finds a Rosepetal Dragon egg which hatches and the baby Rosepetal Dragon mistakens her for its mother so now she must take care of it until she finds its real mother. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Armadylan are seen patrolling to search for any danger. So far so good, no villain or danger in sight, so now the PJ Masks and Armadylan can head back home, just when Owlette finds something pink and round lying on the ground. When her friends are called over, Owlette lands and looks down to see that what she found is an egg, then she examines it and discovers that it’s a Rosepetal Dragon egg. Armadylan says questioningly, "Rosepetal Dragon?" as Catboy explains to him about Rosepetal Dragons but then wonders what one egg from one was doing in the middle of the Fantasy Forest just as Gekko suggests that they should go find it’s mother before it hatches as he gives it to Armadylan when suddenly, the egg starts shaking and there is a slight cracking sound coming from... the egg! With his arm raised up quickly, Armadylan is tempted to throw the egg, but before he can, Owlette grabs him and asks him frantically if he is crazy as they need to take care of it. If they can’t find it’s mother, they’ll have to take it with them in case the baby does hatch from the egg. Back at HQ, Owlette has gently placed the Rosepetal Dragon egg in a basket with a pillow, then wrapped a blanket around it to keep it warm, and gently rubs the egg’s shell, promising to it in a whispered tone that she’ll take good care of it until it hatches. Suddenly, the egg starts shaking and Owlette can see more cracks forming as she goes wide-eyed with slight frantic. Then before Owlette could do something, a baby rosepetal dragon pops out from the egg and sees her as it jumps out and leaps onto Owlette! Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings *Healing Power *Appearing Power *Rainbow Magic *Super Sight Characters * Owlette * Catboy * Gekko * Luna Girl * Moths * Armadylan * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Miles * Sheriff Callie * Captain Barnacles * Peso Fantasy Forest animals * Rosepetal Dragon Trivia * TBA Transcript ''to see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 41 images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images